Missing
by this is how we dance
Summary: When a teenager’s body is found with a note, it gives some clues about two other teenagers disappearances, will the team be able to work out who did it? Are the two teenagers still alive? Slight Nikki/Harry. Rating May Change. After The Lost Child


When a teenager's body is found with a gruesome note, it explains about two other teenagers disappearances, will the team be able to work out who did it? Are the two teenagers still alive? Slight Nikki/Harry.

--

"Trick or Treat!" chorused a group of young children. There were five, all under ten, and dressed as pumpkins, angels, witches, skeletons… and a ghost. A young woman who was acting as their minder stood with them, sheepishly holding a devil's spike in one hand; attempting to get in the Halloween spirit.

The children and the woman smiled at the middle aged woman standing by the door, who smiled back. This lady laughter lines and many large rings on her small hands. It was strange why they didn't think she was even a bit suspicious. "Aren't they adorable!" she said, her hands holding on to a pumpkin shaped bowl filled to the brim with sweets. The lady held the bowl down so that the children could take some.

"Only take one," the young woman said, "It isn't fair on the other kids."

The kids groaned in frustration at only having one of the gold, pink, blue and silver wrapped sweets, but coped with it. They each took one and popped them into their cauldrons, bags, and all sorts of containers.

"Say thank you." She ordered them.

"Thank you!" came the identical shy murmurs from the children. They waved goodbye to the kind lady and she shut the door.

"To the next house!" said one of the little boys; dressed as a ghost. It consisted of a sheet with big eye holes.

The neighbourhood which the group were trick or treating down was quiet, mainly because this area of London was fairly wealthy. The identical Victorian semi detached houses loomed over the small street, and the darkness made it seem every bit more intimidating. Each house had a front garden took, most of them were gravel, however the next house's garden was soil.

As the group of children and their minder walked to the next house, the minder noticed that it was boarded up. The minder was around 20, with ratty like black hair in a ponytail. You couldn't see her very well in the dark, but you could confuse her for dressing up as a witch. The minder ran her eyes up and down the building as she stopped in front of it.

"Aren't we going to knock?" one child asked, clutching her sweets tightly in her bag.

The minder sighed, "I think no-one lives there. That's why there's wood at the windows and doors."

A boy dressed as a skeleton ran over to the door suddenly and knocked with all his might, trying to get attention. The minder let go of one of the kids' hands and walked forwards to bring him away from the door.

"Oh no!" another child shouted in terror. As the young woman returned to the small group, one of the children's sweets had been scattered over the floor, consequently, the child dressed as a ghost was laughing away, pleased with what he had done.

The girl dressed as a witch was now sitting on the floor picking up her sweets and putting them into her Halloween bag, a angry expression came across her chubby cheeks.

The minder's temper had now been launched, "Terry!" she shouted at the ghost boy, "How dare you! Say you're sorry, _now_."

Terry chuckled some more, "No." he said proudly.

"Now." She shouted bitterly at him again, this time she was scowling hard at him.

The boy sounded as if he was weeping now. "Ok, Jenny I'm sorry!" he said to the girl sitting on the floor.

"OK." The little girl said, her eyes focussed on something on the ground, "this is a great Halloween decoration," she announced as she held something in her hand.

The childminder looked at it, in disbelief, and screamed. "Put it down!" She shouted at Jenny

Jenny stood up and brushed herself down innocently. "What?" she asked.

The minder pulled the girl away, and ushered them back out onto the street, "It's real." She whispered.

What was so horrifying?

A hand. A human hand.

It stuck out of the soil, obviously connected to the rest of a body. It was as white of the moon shining up in the sky.

--

_Sorry it's so short, but this is only the introduction, please Read and Review!_

_And HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_

_AND i am so happy i am first in the new section (: And I was the one who suggested it!  
_


End file.
